Teen Titans Voice of ReasonVoice of Rage
by Axel Umbra
Summary: Adrian was born with extraordinary power, but little control. So out of fear of being alone and fear of the Devil in his head. He seeks The help of the Teen Titans resident sorceress Raven. Can she help him come to grips with his power, or will he be consumed by Devil's rage,and what kind of relationship will form between teacher and student?
1. Dangerous

Teen Titans

Voice of Reason / Voice of Rage

Ever since early childhood Adrian could remember him being there. As a voice in his head or as someone no one else could see. At first his parents thought it was harmless, just an imaginary friend.

Until at the age of ten strange things started to happen. When threatened Adrian would blackout and would wake in strange places surrounded by destruction and chaos. He began to see more of him and he told his parents what had been happening. They immediately shipped him off to the church to be exorcized.

The priest seeing what was happening for what it was the emergence of Adrian's powers. Sending him to the school where he worked to help him grow his power in secret. He had said that Adrian had been touched by the fallen angel Azazel. Who once was an angel of justice but after the fall he changed he became the angel of vengeance.

This did not last long the punishments were cruel and though the priest had tattooed him to protect him from the rage that came with his enhanced strength speed and reflexes. He still had trouble.

Now he was standing at the base of a tower shaped like a massive capital T with his only belongings in a messenger bag and his guitar and amp situated on his back. He pressed the button and waited for them to answer the door.

"Hey Raven you didn't tell us you had a brother," Said Beast-Boy laughing at her confusion. He loved messing with her.

"I don't have a brother what are you talking about?" Said Raven glaring at her constant tormentor only he knew she gave as good as she got so they were on even terms.

She walked over to the screen B-B was looking at and saw a young man of maybe 18. One year older than her. He was wearing a black hoodie and was carrying a messenger bag that was crammed with stuff. On his back was a steel gray guitar and in his hand was the cords and amp for the instrument. Through the camera you couldn't see anything of his face as he was wearing the hood up and his shaggy black hair was brushed into his eyes.

"Can we help you?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yes I'm here to see Raven is she available?" He asked. His voice was soft and she could hear the melodic nature of his voice, He is a singer.

"Yes I am available, why don't you come inside so we can talk in private. I sense that you have had a long journey and could use some rest and good food and company," She said. She could not understand why but she felt drawn to him. She could tell even through the distance of the camera and speaker she could sense his power.

She pressed the button so he could come to the top of the tower. She laughed to herself as she saw Beast-Boy's eyes nearly pop out of his head

"Are you insane Robin is going to lose his freaking mind? You know how he feels about strangers in the tower," Said Beast-Boy.

"Oh, where is your sense of adventure. You break rules all the time," Said Raven.

Adrian rode the elevator to the top of the tower hoping desperately that they would accept him. Raven had been right he had a long journey and needed to rest to settle down, live a life.

"They will never accept you. You will be here no less than a week then boom they'll drop you like a bag warmed over horse manure," Said the voice of Devil in his head.

"Shut up you bastard this will be different I can feel it. They will accept me as they have accepted others like me," Snarled Adrian with menace.

"Ooh, emo grew a spine, I was wondering when you were going to grow a pair," Mocked Devil.

Adrian was going to reply but just when he was going to the elevator dinged and the doors opened. He walked into a large living area with a massive T.V. There was a couch parked in front of what appeared to be a cross between a glass coffee table and a control panel. There was a green boy of maybe 15 sitting on the couch sipping on a root beer. There was also a granite top island table off to the side of the room with stools arranged around it. Adrian could imagine morning breakfasts where everyone sits in the same spot, each one having a role to play in their makeshift family.

Sitting at the granite top was a girl a little younger than him. She was wearing a dark blue hooded cloak with the hood down revealing straight dark purple almost black hair that wreathed a face as pale as the moon with wide searching eyes the same shade as her hair, and at this very moment those eyes were trained on him.

Raven sensed him the moment he walked through the elevator doors. There was an aura of raw barely restrained power coming off him in waves that nearly took her breath away. She stood and approached him.

"Hello I'm Raven may I ask your name?" She as she extended her hand for him to shake. He all but flinched away. He then tentatively took her hand. It was warm and seemed to pulse with power like a live wire.

"My name is Adrian. It is nice to meet you," He said, His voice was soft like silk and it had a slight ring to it as if he could project it loud enough to be heard over a crowd.

"Can I ask how I can help you?" Asked Raven as if she were talking to a frightened animal.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Asked Beast-Boy suspiciously. His animal senses had picked up on Adrian's power and immediately registered him as a threat.

"I was hoping that you would teach me how to control my powers. I have increased strength, speed, and reflexes, but the problem is I'm not the one in control of them," Said Adrian ashamed of something he could not help. But she could, and she would too.

Just when he was sure that she was going to say yes an alarm went off nearly scaring the piss out of Adrian. He looked around as lights flashed and klaxons blared. He knew what was happening the other Titans where ever they were were in trouble. He steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Are you ready Devil?" Asked Adrian with stubborn resolve in his voice. Devil had never heard his alter-self sound like that, sound like a man.

"Do you even have to ask? And I must say I like the new you. Where the hell has he been this whole time?"

Adrian did not answer he simply pulled back his hood and looked at Raven.

Raven heard Adrian say from behind them as they pulled out their communicators.

"What is happening?" He sounded like totally different person now his, voice rang with confidence and power.

"Robin and Cyborg went with the other girls on a shopping expedition, shopping isn't really my thing and B-B prefers the light of the T.V. to the light of the sun. Now Robin and the others are in trouble we are not sure what the situation is but it can't be good," Raven explained seeing his face for the first time.

He had shaggy black hair that shone like an oil slick when the light hit it. You could just barely see his vibrant emerald eyes beneath his bangs. His face was pale with sharp angles like he had been carved from polished marble. He was stunning and the look of resolve on his face said he was going with them and he was not taking no for an answer.

"Let's go then. What are we waiting for your friends are in danger let get a move on," Said Adrian.

"Whoa there cowboy, you can't just jump in on our thing you have to join the team first," Said Beast-Boy

"Whether you let me go or I follow you it makes little difference to me" He said not taking no as an answer as expected.

Then she heard it a presence in his mind not evil but not nice either and it was laughing. This disconcerted Raven.

"Beast-Boy we don't have time to argue. Both of you stand next to me and hold on to your sphincter …and your souls," She said wrapping them in her cloak and shifting into the dark realm…

Raven dropped them into the middle of a mall turned warzone. There were strange bio-mechanical battle bots all over the place. There were others but he had no time for pleasantries he had to do something or the people who were supposed to help him were going to be killed.

"What in the hell am I doing here Devil?" He asked his alter-self.

"Get your head out of your ass. What the hell does it look we are doing we're saving the damn day. That's what we came here for right," Snapped Devil.

"Yeah… So what do we do?" Asked Adrian uncertain.

Raven watched as Adrian stood next to her and stared off into space as if he was deliberating with himself.

"Someone take out that control tower on the second floor. It will shut down all these robots" Instructed Cyborg the mechanics expert.

Adrian turned to her and smiled a mischievous smile.

"You might want to stand back," He said reaching up to unzip his hoodie. Underneath he was bare chested which made Raven turn three shades of red. He was all lean sinewy muscle that would draw any hot blooded woman's attention. But that was not the most impressive part of his physique. It was the tattoos. On his back was a set of beautiful black angels wings that Raven swore she could reach out and touch them and feel feathers. On his chest was a big and intricately inked Celtic cross. And on the wrist and bicep of each arm was a Celtic ring.

Then with a massive surge of power he began to change. His skin became black as the void. Short but sharp horns grew from his head. A tail grew from his backside. And his tattoos began to glow bright green. This was the entity she had heard in his mind. This was the entity in control of his powers.

With shout of "Yeah baby lets rock this beast!" He became a blur of violence, attacking with a ferocity that was unseen in the Titans since Robin's Red X days.

"Raven who is this guy?" Asked Robin.

"Well I love his enthusiasm," Said Cyborg

"Yes it is infectious. How did he say it? Let us do this beast," Said Starfire.

"E ye on the prize people if he is going to help us take out that tower then let's give him a hand," Said Bumble-bee focusing the team on the job at hand.

The Titans leapt to Devil's aid with as much intensity as the seemingly demonic hero. They helped him clear a path to the tower Raven was to his left and Beast-Boy to his right in panther form. Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and Devil himself were dealing the heaviest damage. Star and Bee were in the air keeping the robots from flanking them.

Together they made it to the tower. "Stand back I got this," Said Devil with a wicked grin pulling his fist back and delivering a haymaker to the tower breaking its foundation. He then leapt onto the tower putting all his weight on it and riding it to the ground floor. He stood up and dusted himself off and turned to the astonished Titans.

"Well that was a hell of a good time, can we do that again?" Laughed Devil with a wild look in his eyes.

After he had calmed enough to change back he began searching for his hoodie so he could cover himself. Now that the excitement was over he was cold. Not finding his favorite article of clothing he sat on a stone bench gloomily.

"I think you over did it a little?" said Adrian sourly to his alter-self.

"Naw, I think we are good, hey look here they come." Said Devil with confidence.

"They don't look happy D I think you over did it." Said Adrian when he saw the Titans coming. He did not see Raven.

They stopped just in front of him keeping their distance as he was rabid animal and they expected him to bite them.

"We have taken a vote and have a small problem. I, Beast-Boy, and Bumble-bee are against you staying with us. Starfire, Cyborg, and Terra are for you staying with us and joining our team. The swing vote is Raven and we can't find her. You got any idea where she is?" asked Robin matter of factly.

"No I haven't the foggiest idea where she is," Adrian said a little worried of offending them and losing his chance at being allowed to stay.

Thankfully she appeared seconds later holding something black in her hand.

"I have something for you Adrian." She said warmly.

"Hold on Raven we have to settle something. Do you want him to stay?" Asked Robin getting straight to the point of the matter.

"Of course I do why wouldn't I?" She asked almost indignant at the thought of abandoning him. Adrian felt warmth spread through him. Never in his life had anyone ever gone to bat for him like this.

"Well for starters he is highly unstable," Said Robin.

"Do I have to remind you of your former obsession with Slade?" Retorted Raven.

"He is aggressive."Continued Robin.

"Red X" Said Raven.

"Damn it Raven he is dangerous!" He exclaimed now completely exasperated.

"So am I, So are all of us. Or did you forget what happened in Tokyo?" Said Raven using everything in her arsenal to defend Adrian He almost cried. Someone actually gave a shit.

"Point made Raven. He can stay, but you will have to train him to control his demon. You should be capable of that right?" Said Robin hitting below the belt.

They turned and left them alone so they could become more acquainted and Adrian decided that he would defend her like she defended him. He and Devil both agreed they would repay this debt for life.

"You said you had something for me?" Said Adrian with a new warmth to his voice.

"Oh, yeah I noticed that you were looking for your hoodie, well unfortunately it has been destroyed but I found this one in some store I'm sure one of the other girls are familiar with. Here let's see how you look." She said with a blush. Adrian wondered why she had taken such an invested interest in him. What was in it for her?

He took the hoodie and unfolded it to see that it was an almost exact reproduction of the tattoos on his chest and back. He slipped into the warmth that it provided and zipped it up and examined the Celtic cross on the front.

"Thanks its perfect Raven," He smiled bashfully.

"No problem Adrian anytime," She said doing the same.


	2. Raven Down

Raven wasted no time in Adrian's training. According to her research Adrian's powers came from a fragment of the fallen angel Azazel's soul. The only one born into humans is Azazel's Rage and that is the source of Adrian's powers. Right now they are standing in the abandoned Warehouse District of Jump City, Which consists of a single sky scraper in the center of about eight square blocks of disused warehouses.

"Focus your energy; according to my studies you should be able to channel it into one of the three aspects of your powers. Strength, speed, and reflexes; for now I want you to focus on your strength. Try to pick up that car over there," said Raven trying not to stare at Adrian's back tats as he tried to pick up the uncompleted car on the conveyor belt.

He walked over to the car and focused as hard as he could and tried to lift the car, to no avail. He grunted form the exertion but was still coherent enough to hear Devil laughing in his head.

"Damn; you really are stupid if you think I'll just give you my power. You gotta earn it;" He laughed heartily.

"Well; how in the hell am I supposed to do that?" asked Adrian in irritation.

"Well you can start by proving you have a reason to use them;" said Devil with sarcasm.

"How's this for a reason, defending the girl who unlike anyone else gave a shit enough to stick up for us. Without her we would be homeless;" said Adrian hotly.

"Not good enough, that may be your reason but what is your purpose?" inquired Devil.

"Are you enjoying the whole Cheshire cat routine cause it's getting on my nerves!" growled Adrian.

"Are you two going to continue to argue with each other or are you…" Raven was cut off mid-sentence as there was the tell-tell sound of compressed air being fired through a barrel. Adrian dodged but one of the oncoming darts hit Raven in the neck. She went down as the unknown poison took effect.

"Damn I missed! Oh, well at least I got one of them, Hey demon you might as well just give up. That dart that just hit your girlfriend there, it's full of a special Nero-toxin that only affects demons;" chortled their invisible enemy.

"Where are you? Come down here so I can beat on you till stop moving;" Growled Adrian with uncharacteristic hostility.

"Look up Demon;" said the voice. Adrian followed his instructions.

Adrian saw a young man dressed in blue and black armor, he was wearing a black mask with a blue cross over the left eye, and he had a utility belt like Robin. Only his toys were not for incapaciting his opponent, they were for killing them.

"Who are you, what do you want?"Asked Adrian still tense still hostile.

"My name is not important to you, Demon. You can call me D-Hunter. What is important to you is what I want. I want you; I have a nice fat bounty on you. So shut up and die quietly so I can take you back to the Vatican;" said D-Hunter.

"Like hell I will, I'm not going down without a fight. Now give me the antidote before I make you wish you hadn't taken that contract;" spat Adrian his skin turning black as the void and the tattoos inked on his body glowing bright emerald.

"How are you doing that? You shouldn't be able to access my powers without my permission;" said Devil astonished at Adrian's attitude and strength.

"I'm taking them Devil deal with it;" said Adrian with intensity.

Raven was barely awake, her head was pounding, and she could not move. She remembered the man, what did he say his name was? D-Hunter, he said that the dart that hit her was filled with poison… she was going to die.

As she came to grips with this fact, she felt an intense sadness. Adrian and D-Hunter were talking but she could not hear what was being said. Adrian changed like he had at the mall only he appeared more in control this time.

"I never thought about it this way but if you get past the scariness of his powers, he was really attractive in this form, more masculine, not that he wasn't attractive in his human form, with his shy demeanor and soft voice. The way he carried his self as if he didn't have all that fierce power inside him; in all honestly he was 'hot' in both forms. Like two sides of the same coin;" her thoughts rambled.

"Wow you really like her don't you? That's strange demons are not supposed be able to feel stuff like love, lust maybe but not love;" said D-Hunter.

"I'm not a demon. I am a fragment of a fallen angel. Now give me the antidote;" said Adrian. He was beyond angry now he was furious, the kind of cold fury that makes you seems calm when inside you are raging.

"Yeah, I believe that like I believe that the sky is green. I'll make you a deal if you can get to the top of that skyscraper before sunset I'll give you the antidote. I'm not here for her she's not on my list, But you, I'm going to make bank off you. So, in exchange for the antidote you turn yourself over to me;"said D-Hunter.

Adrian thought it over. If the best way to save her is to die…then so be it.

"I don't like where this thought process is going, you do know if you die I'll die too;"said Devil sounding truly afraid.

"But you won't stay dead you'll come back. I can give my life for hers then you'll be reincarnated and she will be alive;" said Adrian.

"But you won't be;" said Devil sincerely concerned.

"I know;" he said quietly.

"You got a deal;" said Adrian.

Raven heard the deal that was made. She wanted to shout, to yell at him not to do it, that her life was not worth his but she could not speak, she couldn't even groan.

"Oh no, Adrian is going to die to save me and there is nothing I can do to stop it;" she thought despairingly.

Adrian walked up and lifted her off the ground like she was nothing.

"Don't worry darlin' I'll get you all fixed up;" he said kissing her gently on the fore head right on the red gem there.

She didn't notice until now that Adrian spoke with a sight New Orleans accent, like he was trying to hide it and failing a little. It was kinda cute. Funny how you notice things like that when you are about to die. Chalk another one up for Team Adrian.

They began to move, and fast. Raven knew Adrian was fast but had never experienced him going full sprint before.

"It's like we're flying;" thought Raven.

Adrian picked Raven up and hauled ass toward the skyscraper. They were going ninety to nothing one moment and a wall of energy would rise up in front of him and he would have to stop and change course.

"Before we die I'd like to inform you that you have grown more in two days than in the entire time I've known you; which has been you entire life. What I mean to say is that I'm proud of you jack-ass;" said Devil

"Thanks D but we are not going to die today. I have a plan;" said Adrian. He then proceeded to share with his psychotic head mate the dumbest idea in the history of creation.

"Hell that's so effing stupid that I think I actually lost brain cells just listening to it, but it might work;" said Devil hopefully.

"I hope so or Raven's going to die and we are going to be killed. So t better damn well work cause other than that…I got nothing;" said Adrian turning another corner designed to slow him down.

Raven felt safe and warm in Adrian's arms. She could barely open her eyes and when she did the light hurt her eyes. But it was worth it to get one last look at Adrian. Raven had never been the sentimental type but this was something she did not know she needed.

What she saw was amazing; the fading sunlight was hitting his hair causing it to take on deep violet highlights. His emerald eyes burned with an intensity she only saw in one other person, Robin. She took in his bare chest. The tattoos on his body glowing green with his desire to do… what did he want to do?

"Would his tats burn like that… for me? Aw, hell listen to me I'm swooning like your average teen girl;" she berated herself.

Adrian came to the bottom of the skyscraper. The sun was setting and he had one hundred and ten floors to climb.

"Well, let's go we got an appointment to keep;" said Adrian with determination.

He started his climb the whole time thinking about his plan. According to Raven's studies the Seraphim were he was not a demon was to do something only an angel can do. He was going to have to smite him.

He continued his climb his fury giving him strength so his soon made it to the top. As he opened the roof access he saw D-Hunter standing proudly.

"Give me the antidote;" said Adrian.

"Not so fast now you agreed to turn yourself in;" said D-Hunter with arrogance.

"Before we do that I want to prove to you that I am not a demon;" said Adrian.

"Sure, try whatever you think will work;" sneered D-Hunter

Raven heard Adrian and his opponent talking but again could not hear what was being said. Adrian walked over to a sheltered spot on the roof and set her down.

"Don't worry Rae honey I'll get that antidote. Please don't die;" He said.

He then stood; He had a determined look on his face.

D-Hunter said something but it was lost on Raven. Then something astounding happened. It only lasted a second but it still was amazing. For a moment it was like Adrian was peeled away and all that was left was Devil in his true form.

His skin was still inky black and his tats were glowing white instead of green. Mounted on his back where the wing tats had been was a thirty two foot span of black feathered wings. She could almost feel what it would be like to be wrapped in that warm and dark embrace, sheltered from all of the world's troubles, even Trigon.

Adrian focused all his power into his right hand. White fire ignited around it in an audible whooph.

"What the hell? My sensors pick up Devine power not Demonic. How are you doing this;" said D-Hunter in surprise and fear.

"I told you I am not a demon I am a fragment of the fallen angel Azazel, and now you are going to feel my full power. Hand of God!" shouted Adrian lunging forward with full speed striking D-Hunter in the chest, pushing all that Devine power into him.

"In case you are confused, that was called a Smite it is attack only the Seraphim are able to do. It is my strongest weapon;" said Adrian with a calm reserve.

"What do you want from me?" Asked D-Hunter.

"Well it's simple I want the antidote and I want the person who set up the contract;" said Adrian in a calm voice.

"Here is the antidote, the only thing I know about the man who set up the contract is he has connections in the Vatican. He calls himself The Saint;" said D-Hunter fearfully handing him a vial of clear liquid in an injection gun.

Raven woke in the medical bay at the Titans tower. She heard the sound of a guitar on the roof. Its tone was sorrowful and was an odd mix of passion and pain.

"Adrian;" thought Raven as she removed the I.V. from her arm and phased up to the roof. She saw Adrian there standing dangerously close to the roof playing his soul out into the guitar.

She remembered the vision of Devil's true angelic form and the thoughts that had accompanied them. She was not sure if it was the effects of the poison or the intuition of her heart.

"Adrian;" she said.

Adrian stopped playing and turned.

"Raven what's up?" he asked.

"I…I don't know, I heard the things you said to me when you were trying to get that antidote…the things you called me. No one has ever called me things like that before;" said Raven apprehensively.

"Well that's a shame cause you need someone to call you Darlin'… Darlin'" said Adrian letting his accent slip a bit.


	3. Raven's First Date

Chapter 3

Raven woke to the sound of Starfire's ever chipper voice ringing in her ears. Still feeling the after effects of the poison that D-Hunter had used she was not in the best of moods. She rolled out of bed and immediately thought of Adrian.

"He was willing to risk everything to save me. His gamble with his Smite could have failed and then they would have both died;" she thought to herself.

"Friend Raven, Adrian has left a message for you;" bubbled Star.

"Where is he? I have a few things to discuss with him;" said Raven in curiosity.

"He left just a few minutes ago. He told me to give this to you before he left;" explained Star.

Raven took the sealed envelope and opened it. Inside was a ticket in the front row for Open Mic Night at Club Jump, with it was a letter:

"Hey Darlin'

I volunteered for the annual Open Mic Night fundraiser for the Endangered Youth Home here in Jump City. I was kinda hopin' you could bring your pretty self down to Club Jump and watch me perform. I'll see you there Hon.

Signed A&D"

She shook off the goose bumps that came every time he called her Darlin'. He wanted her to watch him perform it was the least she could do for the man who had saved her life. She had already heard him play and knew he was damn good.

"Well, What does it say Raven?" Asked Star a bit nosey.

"He wants me to come watch him play at Open Mic Night tonight;" said Raven still astounded that he had called her pretty, Of course he was using words like pretty and darlin' more frequently in reference to her lately since their talk on the roof.

"That's wonderful news he has asked you out on the date. Oh this is a joyous occasion we must prepare you for your date come me and the other girls are taking you to the mall. We will do your nails, and your hair, and then there are clothes…" Yammered Star. Raven tried to speak but she just would not shut up, so she let herself be led out of the comfort of her room.

If there is one thing Raven learned about Star is over the years she has taken to Earth fashion like a demon to darkness. And when she had one of her fashionista moments she was a force to be reckoned with, it was best to just go with the flow.

Adrian plucked the strings on his guitar thoughtfully. He tried a series of difficult notes but did not like the way they sounded. He gazed out over the Jump City sky line thinking hard as to what

"Damn you are really effing dense do you know that? It has nothing to do with the sequence of notes or how the melody flows just as long as you play from your heart. Man you're a dumb ass;" said Devil sounding a little frustrated.

"Wow D that was really deep. Who are you and what have you done to the homicidal lunatic in my head?" Asked Adrian sarcastically.

With that aside he picked up his guitar once more and began to play without trying to restrain his music to the guidelines he was taught. Then he began to sing the words coming to him easily.

"Yes I think we've got it. She'll love this;" he said.

And so began the most torturous four hours in the history of the known multiverse. Raven had never been the mall type but was still amazed at how fast they had repaired the damage. There was almost no sign of what had happened the first day Adrian arrived.

They started off at a nail salon getting mani-pedi, Raven was already miserable; she hated to have people touching her feet. After the attendants spent nearly half an hour cleaning, buffing, and polishing their nails, Raven had both the ones on her hands and yes the ones on her feet painted a dark almost black blue. She listened while the others chattered with the attendants.

Then there was the Hair Salon where the hair dresser was oh so happy to finally get the chance to help Raven change her look. She did a damn good job too; she put her hair into a tight bun on top of her head leaving two thick strands to fall on each side framing her face; then she topped it all off with a pair of dark lapis lazuli hair sticks through the bun.

They then traveled across the mall to the clothing store. As they walked into the shop Raven leaned her head toward Terra.

"How are we going to pay for all this stuff?" Asked Raven extremely confused.

"Robin issued one of these to every Titan. You haven't even seen yours because you never go out unless it's on mission. You never go shopping. You just stay in your room and hell I have no idea what it is you do in there, but I have yours here go find something you like, hell go find several somethings you like;" said Terra handing Raven a credit card stamped with her name baring the Wayne Enterprises symbol.

"It has no spending limit so don't worry about over doing it;" smiled Bumble-Bee.

Raven took the card and made her way to the back of the store.

"Hell if I had known about this I would have been using this to buy spell components;" she thought.

She wound her way through the racks of clothes not having the slightest clue what she should buy.

"Can I help you find something miss?" Said a small voice.

"Raven; my name is Raven, and yes you can. I'm preparing for my first date and I've never done anything like this so… I could use a little help;" smiled Raven to the little thirteen year old girl.

She grew rigid at the mention of her name. Raven at first thought she was afraid until the girl let loose a Starfire worthy squeal of delight.

"Amazing, I've seen the other Titan girls here before, but I never thought I'd see you here. . God. Don't you worry Raven I'll help you out girl. Follow me have I got some things for you. My name is Stephany by the way;" Chattered the girl.

"Well Stephany lead the way;" Laughed Raven at her enthusiasm…

Later that night Adrian prepared for the one thing he felt comfortable doing in front of other people. When he sang in public his shy nature just disappeared; this way he can communicate his feelings better than if he was actually speaking.

He traded his hoodie in for a tight fitting white tee with the same cross and wings design. He relaxed his nerves by lightly playing his guitar. He hopes that she likes his song and is not scared away by the forwardness of it. Then he heard it his stage name being called.

"Ladies and Gentlemen allow me to introduce a first timer for our event He's the newest Titan in town, his name is Devil but his stage name is Cajun Devil;" said the stage announcer.

"Well its do or die time;" smiled Adrian as he stepped out into the sound of polite applause.

Raven was seated at the end of a cat walk attached to the front of the stage. When Adrian stepped onto the stage after the announcer's Introduction Raven's breath hitched, Adrian was dressed in a white tee with the same cross and wings design as his black hoodie. He had his steel gray guitar on the shoulder strap slung low and plugged in. He was ready to play.

He began a slow and soulful melody that suddenly increased in rhythm and aggression. It was a strange but appealing combination of raw sensuality and deep primal need. Then he walked down the cat walk right to where Raven was sitting flashed her a wicked grin and began to sing.

"I feel it inside burning like a hot southern sun;

And I see you and know I'm not the only one;

I know you are afraid to take that step and take a stand;

You don't have to do it alone Darlin' take my hand.

I know something that will make this simple;

Don't think just act on Impulse

Stand up if you can feel that fire;

Lift your voice let it take you higher;

Give up don't deny no more;

Come on honey give me some more.

I feel the heat burning into the night;

Let's keep it going till the morning light;

I feel you tremble when I brush your skin;

The perfect smell of the sweetest sin.

I know something that will make this simple;

Don't think just act on impulse.

Stand up if you can feel that fire;

Lift your voice let it take you higher;

Give up don't deny no more;

Come on honey give me some more."

Sang Adrian, his voice was warm and powerful. It wasn't deep nor was it overtly feminine. It vibrated deep into Raven's bones, awakening her from the inside. Like his guitar playing it was both sensual and primal.

He played for a few more minutes and with wail of his guitar his song was over.

"So what did you think _me, petite_?" he asked silkily.

"I…um…Why you!" Growled Raven using her powers to slap Adrian across the face she then turned and ran out of the club.

Adrian held his red marked cheek with a dazed dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah D it's official I'm in love;" he said matter-of-factly.


	4. The Conversation

Weeks after Adrian's performance at Club Jump and resulting rejection; He had completely withdrawn into himself leaving Devil in control. As he walked down the corridor white divine energy snapped and popped like he was supercharged with electricity. A stray bolt of power struck Beast-boy in the rear causing him to spontaneously shapeshift into a starfish; this drew Devil's attention. He smiled a smile that was more a glare than a smile.

"Don't wet yourself Patrick I'm wondering where I can find Raven?"He asked with a little bit of menace.

"S-she's in the training room lifting weights with her freaky demon powers;" he replied shakily.

"Thank you; now I need to have a word with the little dimi-demon;" he all but snarled.

As he turned and walked towards the training room; Beast-boy changed back and pulled out his communicator hailing Robin who was also in the training room.

"Robin; Devil's on his way down and he has an aura of power that was crazy strong; I got hit by a stray bolt; let's just say Raven's got nothing on him. I think He may have lost it completely;" said B-B fearfully.

"Got it I'll keep him contained;" said Robin in his leader voice.

Raven felt it like a tremor flowing through her body; raw power was coming down the elevator. There was only one person she knew who was even possibly capable of that level of power. Devil walked out of the elevator only to be intercepted by Robin.

"No, Robin you idiot don't confront him when he is like this he's too powerful!" Thought Raven panicking a little, causing her own power to malfunction dropping the two one ton weights she was holding up with raw mental power.

"Stop; Devil you need to relax. Don't do nothing drastic;" said Robin sounding slightly uncertain.

Devil's tats began to glow white hot, his ghost wings appeared from his back, his eyes looked like two stars set into his face, and finally to top off the whole angry fallen angel look; his hair was white and his hands burned with white fire.

He clenched his teeth and threw out his right hand and Robin was slammed into the wall by sheer force.

"I have no quarrel with you Robin; do not interfere and I swear on my power that no one will get hurt;" said Devil coldly; he turned to Raven; his star bright eyes appeared to bore into her soul.

"Raven daughter of the demon lord Trigon; I challenge you to test of power!" He said his voice had a raw animal nature like the roar of a lion.

"How did he know? I haven't told him of my heritage;" panicked Raven.

"Do you honestly think I did not know of you little girl? I knew the moment we met your power identified who and what you are. You forget I am a fragment of a fallen angel. I know a demon when I sense one. But that's not why I'm here;" he sneered.

This angered Raven to no end, black energy began to radiate off her with almost the same intensity as Devil's. Her face became darkened by the coverage of her hood and four red demon eyes burned daggers at Devil.

"Then why are you here?" She replied her rage freezing the words as she spoke them.

Devil reach out one glowing hand and a long spear of pure concentrated light materialized in his hand.

"You will soon find out;" he growled deep in his chest sending shivers down Ravens spine. Was this fear…or something else, something more dangerous than fear?

Dark energy pooled from Raven's hands; preparing for a fight. Then Devil said something that completely threw her off her game.

"Raven don't think of this so much as a fight, think of it as a conversation;" he said with what sounded almost like affection.

"What?" was her only reply.

Devil smiled disarmingly; "Like Adrian can only truly express himself through music, I can only truly express my feelings in combat;" that was the only explanation he gave before he attacked

"Oh, hell he does not play fair;" she thought to herself as she blocked his oncoming spear thrust, dark and divine energy colliding.

Devil smiled again this time with even more warmth.

"You use a combination of magic and demonic power to cast your spells; I use pure divine power to fight. Our powers repel each other, but you know what they say 'opposites attract;'" he smiled

"What the hell? Is he flirting with me? No it's got to be a trick throw me again;" Raven thought confused.

Her power was magnified by the sudden and unexpected anger these thoughts invoked. She barely managed to corral her wild emotions.

"How are you so much stronger than Adrian?" She questioned

"I may be a fragment of the angel Azazel but I am the most powerful one of the three. You are dealing with a being with access to all of the angelic battle based powers. You felling a little out your element yet sweetness? He is right you are attractive when you are enraged;" he all but purred, eliciting a 'huh?' look from all the Titans.

Taking advantage of her moment of distraction; he struck her just below the last rib on her left side causing her breath to halt for a second giving him enough time to sweep her legs out from under her.

"Hmm, nice strong legs too, I can see why he likes you so much you are very pretty though I still do not understand why Adrian has shut down so. You struck him big deal you hit back and move on;" he said blocking first one then another but missing the block attempt on the last strike. Raven sends him flying into the opposite wall causing dry wall and rebar reinforcement to crumble and bend from the impact.

"Adrian has withdrawn? Why?" Said Raven confused as Devil picked himself out of the wall.

"That actually hurt a little, the hazards of inhabiting a human body I guess. Yes he has withdrawn, deep in his region of the mind we share. So deep I cannot reach him;" stated Devil. No more flirtation no more jibes straight to the problem at hand. And still relentlessly attacking putting Raven on the defensive again.

She grimaced as she took another hit this time the same place right side. He expertly spun his spear around his body bringing the tip of the butt up to hit her with an upward swing to the underside of the chin sending her on her back again. He spun the spear over his shoulder and around so that the tip of the point rested gently on her neck.

"You fought well. You're still awake after the nap tap I'm impressed;" he smiled offering the haft of his weapon to help her up, something, Robin noticed, that no seasoned warrior did if he or she did not trust the individual.

"Relax guys; they needed to work something out, right guys this fight is over do you understand?" Said by way of calming the rest of the team and issuing a direct order.

"Yes Robin this one is. But I hope we can talk again sometime Raven;" he said returning to his flirting.

Raven stood dusted herself off and rubbed her chin where a deep bruise was forming she was hurting now but she would be right as rain within a few days.

"Talk again? I'm still not entirely sure what this one was about;" she grumbled.

"Oh, well let me simplify it for you. You broke him now you have to fix him. If he gives up and dies I have no complete soul to bond with and since it's essentially a suicide I would not move on to the next life either, I would cease to exist, and since he won't listen to me you have to talk to him;" said Devil as if he was talking to a kindergartener.

"Well why the hell didn't you just say that instead of beating me into primordial goo?" Asked Raven angrily.

"You did something wrong and you needed to face the consequences of you mistake plus I was really angry at you… and I was just curious as to what your skills were;" said Devil with as shrug as if this was the most logical answer in the world.

"Okay; I'll go in and take a look, is there anything I need to know before I go in?" Asked Raven, still a little miffed about her and Devil's "conversation".

Devil gave that menacing smile again.

"Yes actually there is, as I previously said we share the mind meaning you will have to travel though two mindscapes instead of just one. And with me being the dominant personality at the moment you will have to traverse my mindscape first. You will have to be armed;" said Devil with a grim smile.

"But, I'm not a physical combatant; I won't know how to use any weapons;" said Raven a little scared.

Devil lifted her bruised chin gently using an uncharacteristic affection.

"I tell you this only to protect you, when you enter my mind you will be walking into the most brutal, bloody, and hellasious battle in the history of all creation. The Battle of the High Heavens;" he said in the most serious tone she has heard him use.

"How am I supposed to learn how to use a weapon instantaneously?" Said Raven confused.

Devil smiled. "Well it looks as though I'm going to have to augment your powers a little;" He said warmly.

"You can do that? Why can't Adrian do all this?" Asked Raven now even more confused.

"Yes I can; and soon Adrian will be able to as well. He has a few things to learn first; to do what I must do to help you I will need to focus is there any place we can go where I can work in peace?" He asked her quietly his voidish face inches from hers.

"What do I do? The only room in the tower that no one goes in is mine, well there is his room but that's not a better choice. Hell going to his room was probably going to incite more rumors than if she took him to her room;" thought Raven franticly.

"Here let me make the choice simpler for you;" said Devil with a wicked smile. As he took her hands in his and with a flash of blinding white light they were…

In Adrian's room… laying in a very compromising position on his bed.

"Well I had meant for us to land on our feet in the middle of the floor, but I guess your demon powers had another idea;" he chuckled.

"Sure blame the makeout tactic on the half demon;" smiled Raven with a blush.

"What the hell! He was flirting again and I am flirting back;" thought Raven fearfully and oddly enough a little exited too.

Devil and Raven righted themselves and he looked deep into her eyes. She blushed again.

"To work then;" he said softly.

"What do I have to do?" Raven asked.

"Sit so that I can synchronize with your soul;" said Devil

"Synchronize with my soul? Why would you have to do that? How do you do that?" Asked Raven confused.

"The same way you link with people's minds Angels can link with someone's soul, how is this applicable in battle you ask? When on the battle field Angels would join in pairs each one making up for the others failings. I am simply going in to bring forth you soul arms, arms as in weapon my dear;" smiled Devil with a laugh.

"This is so different from the towering inferno of power and fury I saw earlier. He is handsome;" thought Raven.

"Hmm, Umm. Shall we get to work then?" Asked Devil seriously

"Devil, what you may see in there well it won't be pretty;" said Raven self-consciously.

"You will be seeing into my being as well and being the manifestation of Azazel's fighting spirit well mine won't be pleasant either;"said Devil with a bitter smile

"Well how does this work?" Asked Raven uncertainly.

Devil spread his arms and wings wide. "Come enter my embrace and join with me;" he said warmly

Raven was nervous but she could not back out now.

She tentatively scooted across his floor and into his arms. He wrapped her in a warm tingling embrace; he lowered his head to hers placing the gem on her head squarely between his horns.

Then suddenly they were in a space that was full of light and color, she felt a pulse off in the distance. Looking in that direction she saw a black darkness yawning in the background.

"I told you it would not be pretty;" said Devil; His voice vibrating through her warm and tingly.

She turned in his direction and saw the most startling sight.

Devil in his full angelic majesty.

A full thirty two foot white wingspan, his hair was white as moonlight as was his skin. He held his dazzling spear.

"To find your soul weapon we will have to do battle again but it won't be full out combat like before. I want you to focus your mind on a weapon any weapon and I will strike it with mine. If it can hold out the strike it is yours. If it breaks then we will start over until one holds;" explained Devil.

Raven willed all her concentration into making a weapon. In her hand formed a sleek katana made of pure demon aura.

"Yes…" She said


End file.
